


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 60's Music, Beach Day, I Wanna Hold Your Hand by The Beatles, M/M, Total Fluff, yoimusicweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri head to the beach on a lovely day, enjoying some amazingly cheesy love songs from the 60's along the way.





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

                The top of their cherry red convertible was down, and they basked in the feeling of fresh air and sunshine as they drove down the coast. Viktor had insisted it was the perfect day to head to the beach, and Yuuri went along with a smile. Viktor was always dragging him off on random adventures, but that was part of the fun of being married to Viktor Nikiforov, the legend himself. There was never a dull moment, and Yuuri still couldn’t believe that his life in this moment was real. He snuck a glance over at the love of his life in the driver’s seat, and couldn’t help but smile. He closed his eyes and leaned back, taking in more sunshine and enjoying the moment.  

 

                Although the silence was comfortable, Viktor leaned over and turned on the radio. It happened to be tuned to an oldies station, and a familiar Beatles tune came through the car speakers. Yuuri smiled again, opening one eye halfway to see Viktor grinning at him.

 

                “Oh please say to me, you’ll let me be your man,” Viktor began singing along. Yuuri now had both eyes open and chuckled in response.

 

                “And please say to me, you’ll let me hold your hand,” Viktor continued, reaching over to take Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri smiled, feeling his cheeks go warm, and obliged.

 

                “Now let me hold your ha-a-a-and, I wanna hold your hand,” Viktor sang, now smiling himself as he continued to drive. The two let their fingers interlock as they continued down the road to their destination.

 

                Viktor was right, as usual. It really was the perfect day to go to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little ficlet, but I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
